Lupusregina Beta/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz commented that he would have preferred Lupusregina as his partner under his alias as Momon, due to her friendly personality. Like the rest of the NPCs of Nazarick, she is absolutely loyal to Ainz, having disappointed him once only because she misunderstood the importance of her given task. Lupusregina thinks of Ainz as a wise king, a being able to think far ahead when making plans. On the other hand, Lupusregina was always the girl who had earnestly pleaded with Ainz to give her elder sister, Yuri some work to do. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is Lupusregina's superior. Yuri Alpha Yuri is the vice-leader of the Pleiades and Lupusregina's superior. Like her sisters, Lupusregina also refers to her as the big sister of the Pleiades, calling her Yuri-nee. Because of Lupusregina sadistic nature, Yuri thinks she's a terrible younger sister, being as bad as Solution. Narberal Gamma Lupusregina has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Narberal and she calls her Nar-chan. During the events of the demon invasion of the Kingdom, she notices that it's been a while since they saw each other. When Narberal said she has no interest in learning the name of humans Lupusregina asked if she was pretending to be a retard and if she was all right. Narberal sees her as an excellent maid who is brutal and cunning. When Enri compared her beauty to Lupusregina, she took it as a compliment and gave a genuine thank you. CZ2I28 Delta Solution Epsilon Lupusregina has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Solution and she calls her Sol-chan. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Lupusregina has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Entoma and she calls her En-chan. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus Lupusregina Beta's superior. Floor Guardians Albedo Lupusregina supports Albedo's love for Ainz. Shalltear Bloodfallen Lupusregina nicknames Shalltear as flatchest-san and thinks of her as a tragic beauty. She relates herself to her in a sense that both of them need to be invited to enter a place, though Lupusregina claimed that it's only a matter of etiquette and that she could enter a place without invitation. Demiurge Lupusregina worked alongside Demiurge during the events of the demon invasion of the Kingdom. She played the role of one of Jaldabaoth's servants. Cocytus Aura Bella Fiora During the auction, Aura suggested Lupusregina alongside Solution and Narberal to investigate some clothes for the female guardians. Mare Bello Fiore Carne Village Enri Emmot Lupusregina is on friendly terms with Enri, but would not hesitate a single second killing her if ordered. She gave some advice to Enri who was worried about being pushed as the chief of the village. Enri is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Nemu Emmot Nemu Emmot is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Nfirea Bareare Lupusregina is on friendly terms with Nifirea but would not hesitate a single second killing him if ordered. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares. Nfirea is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Lizzie Bareare Lizzie Bareare is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares. Goblin Troop The Goblin Troop knows how strong Lupusregina is and that she wears a fake smile. They view her as being a dangerous person and instructs any newcomers to stay away from her. Others Homunculus Maids Lupusregina is considered the friendliest of the battle maids by the Homunculus Maids. The Homunculus Maids consider her presence to be a sign of good fortune. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Barbro is the crown prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom. After he and his army managed to escape from the goblin army, Lupusregina appeared before him saying she was observing the events since the beginning. He was tortured for half an hour by Lupusregina Beta, eventually killing him. Category:Relationships